Chomp
This is a page about the character, Chomp. If you want his species, see Triceratops. Chomp (Gabu) is a Triceratops and is a faithful companion of Max. He is voiced by Asuka Tanii in the Japanese version and Kether Donohue in the English Version. Statistics *Species: Triceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Scissors *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team) *Name: Chomp (ガブ Gabu) *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Tank, Saltasaurus, Utahraptor, Amargasaurus, Altirhinus,Deinonychus, Stegosaurus, Mapusaurus, Pentaceratops, Megalosaurus, Saurophaganax, Torvosaurus, Majungasaurus, Piatnitzkysaurus, Yangchuanosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Achelousaurus, Lanzhousaurus, Baryonyx, Pachyrhinosaurus, Isisaurus (with Ace), Rajasaurus, Anchiceratops, Gigas (with assistance), Cryolophosaurus , Maximus (with assistance), Armatus (with assistance), Apatosaurus (with assistance) *Other: It can be upgraded into Super Chomp and DinoTector Chomp. Chomp is named is derived from his habit of biting Max a lot. Move Cards ;Electric Charge :Gather lightning in your body and ram your opponent! This is Chomp's first move card. But he never used it again in Season 2. ;Lightning Spear :Throw your opponent in the air, then ram into it and grind them with electricity! It was first used by Chomp to defeat Terry in Dinosaur King episode 13 ;Lightning Strike :Shoot a beam of lightning at your opponent. This is Chomp's favorite move in the first series, after obtaining it. ;Thunder Bazooka :Chomp jumped into the air, then spun as lightning gathered around his body, then slammed into his opponent. This was first used against Terry after it defeated Iguanodon. ;Thunder Driver :Chomp tossed the opponent into the air, then leaped above it and drilled it into the ground. It was first to defeat Gavro's Baryonyx. ;Gatling Spark :Chomp pricked Mapusaurus several times with his horns, then threw him away. ;Plasma Anchor :Strike your opponent to the ground with an electric anchor. It was modified by Dr. Z to destroy the Spectral Armor, and was first used against Majungasaurus ;Ultimate Thunder :Lightning bolts frame Chomp's path, with the final bolt stunning his enemy. Then, Chomp's tail glows, and he charges into his opponent. It was first used against Yangchuanosaurus, and is Chomp's finishing move. However, it can be dodged, as Cryolophosaurus proved. ;Final Thunder :6 bullets of lightning shot into Cryolophosaurus, then Chomp smacked it with his tail. ;Thunder Storm Bazooka (Fusion Move) :A combination of Thunder Bazooka and Cyclone. It was first used to defeat Seth's Saurophaganax, and last used to defeat Spectral Armor Torvosaurus. ;Tag Team :This was used, but not in battle. It summons Pawpawsaurus, which will defend you from the opposing attack. Chomp won it back from the Alpha Gang in episode 31. TCG Lores ;D-Team Slash (Chomp (DKCG, DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Chomp (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Chomp (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Chomp (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Grass (Chomp (DKBD)) :If you have a Grass Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Chomp (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Chomp (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assist (Chomp (DKTA)) :Lightning Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;D-Team Assist (Chomp (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Lightning Master (Chomp (Battle Mode) (DKCG, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Lightning Super Moves. ;Shockwave (Chomp (Battle Mode) (DKCG)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move, it gains an extra +500 Power for that battle. ;Loyal (Chomp (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Chomp (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Anime Dinosaur King Chomp was the first dinosaur to be activated. One night, while his soon-to-be master, Max Taylor, was sleeping, a meteor fell through the sky. Max woke up and saw it fly into the nearby forest; in his excitement, he woke up his friend, Rex Owen. The next morning, Max, Rex, and their friend Zoe Drake wandered into the forest. There, the three found three stones; Lightning (Max), Wind (Rex), Grass (Zoe). Along with Max's Lightning Stone is a Triceratops card. Max accidentally summons it, and while they run away, Max recalls him. He tries it again, only to summon Chomp's chibi mode. Later, Chomp is attacked by a Tyrannosaurus named Terry. Max makes Chomp big and defeats him using Electric Charge. The Alpha Gang pick up the T-Rex card and leave. After that, Chomp is the most commonly used main dinosaur for the D-Team. Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown Chomp is the first dinosaur to use Dr. Z's Element Boosters to become his armored form. Trivia *Mostly Chomp is seen biting on Max, giving him his name. *Chomp has run away several times for various reasons, oftentimes to chase after his cousins *It appears that Chomp has a strong rivalry with Terry, since they're both are the Alpha Gang's and the D-Team's main dinosaurs. Also because Chomp is a Triceratops, and Terry is a Tyrannosaurus, which those species were huge rivals back in the Cretaceous Period. *Chomp's species is left ambiguous, although it may be T. maximus. (Coincidently, Max's full name is Maximus) *It is unclear why Chomp's coloration is different then other Triceratops cards, as they are usually gray rather than orange. *Chomp is one most notable dinosaurs in the show that fights its cousins. *In the English version, Chomp is voiced by Kether Donohue who also does the voice of Zoe Drake. *Chomp's roar has also starred in some other cartoons, two in example are El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (Usually for giant monsters) and Fanboy & Chum Chum in the episode Little Glop of Horrors. DS Game *Chomp can by accessed in the DS Game by putting a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus and Saurophaganax if the player is Max. Gallery Chomp After summoned.JPG|Chomp After Being Summoned (Episode 1) File:Chomp_(Chibi).jpg|Chibi Chomp IAM ANGRYYYY TRICERATOPS.JPG|Angry Chomp Chomp.gif|Chomp in Nagoya TV Trike Armor.png|armored Chomp Electric charge.JPG|Chomp hitting Terry with Electric Charge TCG Gallery Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 1-DKCG.gif|Chomp TCG Card (DKCG) Chomp_TCG_Card.jpg|Chomp TCG Card (DKTB) Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 3-DKAA.jpg|Chomp TCG Card (DKAA) Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 4-DKBD.jpg|Chomp TCG Card (DKBD) Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 5-DKDS (German).jpg|Chomp TCG Card (DKDS) (German) 083 (1).jpg|Chomp TCG Card (DKTA) l1chomp1077-100-chomp.jpg|Chomp TCG Card (SAS) (French) Chomp_TCG_card.gif|Chomp (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKCG) Triceratops - Chomp Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold.jpg|Chomp (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Triceratops - Chomp Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD.jpg|Chomp (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Triceratops - Chomp Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.png|Chomp (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) Videos thumb|300px|left|(c) alainbeXD Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames